Hands Clean
by Vampier Elf
Summary: Song fic about Harry and Severus, to the song Hands Clean by Alanis Morissette. Harry and Severus remember there love when it was forbidden


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape as unfortunately they belongs to J.K.Roling nor do I own the song Hands Clean, it is by Alanis Morissette

AN: Warning this may not make much sense but I just had to get it out there. And i would like to thank yami no dawn for bettering this fic for me, it wouldn't be the same without your help!

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much_

Severus looked over at his lover of the last two years, remembering all the time that they had spent together, right under the Headmaster's nose. He remembered the good times and the bad, the love and the fights. He remembered the first night that they had spent together and the disaster it could have been.

_Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime _

Though they had been enemies for the first four years of his schooling, Harry had agreed whole-heartedly when their relationship had first started. They were both aware that they could get into a lot of trouble, but they had both wanted it and taken precautions to prevent anyone from discovering them.

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this _

Four years since Harry left Hogwarts and no-one knows about his forbidden relationship with the snarky Potions Master. Before he left Harry was asked not to tell anyone, not even if he eventually found someone else. Harry knew that Severus tried hard to forget it but he also knew that their two years of bliss together would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it_

Now that Harry had finished school and completed a few years extra education in teaching, he was back at Hogwarts hoping to teach potions with Snape. Severus knew that Harry wanted to work with potions because of him, and it made him proud that Harry had picked up the subject so well. Though he knew that Harry still fantasized about him.

_Ooh this could get messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime _

Harry wanted to love Severus but it could be disastrous. Severus was the reason that Harry came back to Hogwarts; he wanted to be near the one he loved.

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this _

_what part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
what part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
what with this distance it seems so obvious? _

Harry had not known just how much Severus had tried to forget their relationship, but it became evident when Severus did not try to re-engage it upon Harry's return.

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
I wish I could tell the world 'cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body _

Harry was dying to tell someone, anyone, of his love but he had promised he would not. Severus wanted to warn others away from _his _man; he looked so irresistible going to all those social balls. But in a few years, Severus planned to ask Harry to marry him.

_Ooh this could be messy and  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime_

Harry remembered all those time sneaking off to Snape's rooms in the middle of the night just to spend a few hours with him back at school, pretending to fight in the halls just so that the Headmaster wouldn't know. He could also remember the looks on his friends' faces when he could finally tell them that he had eloped with the Potions Master in his seventh year.

AN: I know that is jumps around a lot but I just wanted to write it, I got inspired while listening to Alanis Morissette' Hands Clean


End file.
